


The Honeymoon

by thedearqueen



Series: Crossdressing Collection [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedearqueen/pseuds/thedearqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of the Crossdressing Collection. Near and Mello find themselves in a boutique to celebrate their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

Soft yellow light cascaded down from each chandelier; the small diamond crystals sent twinkling beams throughout a boutique of the most sensual nature.  _La Allettante Bellezza_ provided the elitist of New York to dress their bodies or the ones they loved in the most exquisite  _nighttime_  apparel. The walls were painted cream beige accented by the black lace designs inspired by Italian culture. Every type of negligee was displayed with pride through thick crystal glass, the sight of each tantalizing piece enough to leave the strongest man with dry lips.

A gentle click of a chocolate treat wrapped in shimmering foil came from a man adorned in leather with blonde hair perfectly wild. He sat, sunken inside a plush chair, his foot tapping against the solid oak floor, his impatience increasing by the second. Sharp ice-colored eyes stern and focused bore into the sights of velvet black curtains, hoping for some trace of movement. Mello never had been one to like waiting for what he wanted. “Near.” He called with a click of his tongue. “You have been in that room for almost twenty minutes. Come out or else I’m coming in!”

 For a brief moment there was shuffling behind the thick tapestries, and underneath gave a small glance to two small feet, pale and bare. “I feel ridiculous and contemptible. I do not want to expose myself in such a way where someone could easily see.” The monotone voice of the small mystery figure sounded from behind the curtain, his small voice as serious as no emotion could portray.

 Near made no movement beyond the craving habit of wrapping silk white hair around his small index finger. Even without being able to see him Mello knew he couldn’t stop his mannerisms even if it would kill him. He smiled, relaxing back in the chair, the tiny sheep-like boy putting an amused smile to his face for more than one reason. “No one is in the store but you and me, like I told you a million times because I even brought you down here. I paid all the employee’s off to make sure we had the place to ourselves. Now can you please come out and show me what you picked? We don’t have all day.” 

After Mello’s reasoning, there was still silence from the one on the other side. He was outweighing his options and did not waste a single moment. Thick leather boots began tapping on the hard surface beneath them, vocalizing their master’s impatience quite loudly. The blonde man thought he would never come out, but the velvet streaming down to the floor flowed open, and suddenly Mello wasn't prepared for what his vision came across.

 Near stood before Mello on the long, outstretched platform, the small lights along the glass stage bringing a glow to his already brilliant skin. Draped around his porcelain body was a camisole. The material was transparent, giving glimpses of the creamy flesh under it, while the lace flowers sewn into a random pattern was a tease to the eyes that looked upon the petite figure. It clung closely to Near’s chest, while the bottom flowed generously, the trim ceasing just below his hips to give sight to the supple soft thighs. 

 The sight was almost overwhelming. Everything seemed to have heightened in desire to Mello because of this small piece of fabric. His small love looked like a doll, his delicate face, his eyes, round and deep with blackened depths and a hint of sparkle in them. Mello gripped onto the chair’s arms, fighting every force that urged him to strip him of the lingerie and take him right then and there. The chair cushion sprang back to life as Mello lifted himself up from it, now sauntering towards the vision of beauty he called his lover. “Wow… Near… You look.. Damn…”

The pale boy squirmed under the watchful eyes, his hand quickly working at the curl clutching to his digit. “I thought this would best fit the occasion for our upcoming nuptials.” Near murmured, his eyes slowly roaming Mello’s body as he came closed, his unoccupied hand gripping slightly to the gentle fabric barely covering his body. He watched a smile unlike any that he had ever seen with anyone else’s company but his grace Mello’s lips, and it relaxed him just enough for his tight grip to loosen.

“When you said you wanted to get something for our honeymoon…” Mello paused, the vision of Near once again taking his attention to point of wanting to extent his arms out to touch; but he digressed, the cool smoldering eyes meeting the opaque ones. “I never thought it could do this much to me.” He lifted his hand, taking the small one inside of his, leaning down to meet closer to Near. “I don’t think I can wait to see you in this again.”

Near turned up his nose, rolling his eyes upwards to show exaggeration, but went back to Mello’s, a look of charm now filling them. He nodded, embracing the hand that had his. “As much as I feel uncomfortable, I can say that I also can not wait.” He wanted nothing more than to see this look on Mello’s face again, the look of satisfaction, knowing that only he could produce such a look on the blonde’s face. He couldn’t do much, but Near wanted to make him as pleased as he possibly could. It was all a part of their upcoming marriage.

“Can I remove this now?”


End file.
